Doppelganger Or Not?
by TweetyCherry
Summary: One shot at how the gang finds a doppelganger of Robin but in actual it's Robin herself in her SHIELD uniform as Maria Hill.


**Title:** Doppelganger Or Not?

 **Summary:**

One shot at how the gang finds a doppelganger of Robin but in actual it's Robin herself in her SHIELD uniform as Maria Hill.

 **Chapter 1 -**

 _Kids, so far throughout my years with the gang, we've come across many doppelgangers of each other. There was the mustache Marshall, stripper Lily, Doctor Barney and The Mexican wrestler me. And yes kids, mine was the best one. Then there was Lesbian Robin… At least that's what Uncle Barney called her…_

"So how was your night, Barney?" Lily asked with a smirk just as both Marshall and Ted snickered at the question.

"What night? I don't know what you're talking about?" Barney said innocently as he looked at his beer bottle.

"Oh you know last night. I heard you were playing your booties with a very attractive blonde girl." Lily said again enjoying making Barney squirm.

"Yeah Barney. Who was it?" Ted continued teasingly.

"She looked a lot like you, Barney." Marshall piped up. "If I had a closer look, I would have said she looks just like your cousin that you told us about."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Barney repeated again.

"Oh really?" Lily said with raised eye-brows.

"Yes really, Lily. I'm out of here." He exclaimed Just as he banged his bear on the table before walking out the door.

"Oh boy, we really did piss him off." Lily laughed.

"Nah, he'll come back in few seconds. That's what he does. Watch." Ted said just as all of them watched the front door open again and Barney coming in.

"Well that didn't take long." Lily muttered.

"Guys! I found Lesbian Robin!" Barney exclaimed loudly.

"Who?"

"Robin's doppelganger. She's out there. Come on!" All three friends looked at each other before following Barney out the front door.

"Where is she, Barney? I don't see her." Ted said as he looked around the street to spot the mysterious Doppelganger of Robin.

"She was here. I saw her."

"Please don't tell me, she vanished again. This is the third time, Barney. Maybe you're just hallucinating." Lily whined as she leaned on the railings outside the pub.

"Wha… How could you even say that?" Barney replied with a fish face. "I don't hallucinate women!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"You know technically, of all the doppelgangers we've come across, Robin's one has been the most mysterious of them all." Marshall pointed out as Ted agreed to the statement. "It seems like you're the only one who could spot… this lesbian Robin."

"I'm hurt that my own friends don't believe me. I always tell the truth!"

"No you don't." Ted piped up.

"You tell stories." Marshall continued.

"And make them look like the truth." Lily finished just as Barney glared at his friends.

"That's it! Friendship over! I repeat FRIENDSHIP OV- OH MY GOD! THERE SHE IS." Barney exclaimed suddenly as he quickly pointed to a black SUV car. "The Lesbian Robin."

"No Way!" Lily whispered as she saw a women in her mid-twenties with blue eyes and face of her own friend, walking towards the grand central.

"That could easily be Robin! There's nothing Lesbian about her." Ted argued back as the doppelganger infront of him looked exactly like his crush. Same brown hair, same body structure, same clothing style… ok maybe not the clothing. "And what the hell is she wearing? That doesn't look like her Canadian jersey."

"Maybe because it's not, Ted. Looks like a cat suit to me." Lily interrupted.

"Oh I love women in cat suits." Barney said happily. "They make me Horny."

"You're always Horny." Lily muttered.

"Maybe it is Robin?" Marshall continued.

"There's no way in the name of sex, that this women is our Robin. Look at her style and the way she hold herself. She's definitely not our Robin." Barney reasoned as he smiled at himself for spotting the unknown doppelganger.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Lily muttered before she whipped her phone out and dialed her best friend's number.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

" _Hey, this Patrice. Robin is no-…"_

" _I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY PHONE PATRICE!"_

" _But Robin I was just..."_

" _NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR HELP, PATRICE!"_

"OH, that does sound like Robin." Ted winced at the loud volume.

"I feel sorry for Patrice." Marshall pitied before Lily cut the call.

"Looks like that lady is really the Lesbian Robin." Lily concluded. All 4 friends looked at the doppelganger in both awe and amazement.

"Well people, I'm going to go and get a picture. We're going to need some proof if we want Robin to believe us that we saw her mysterious doppelganger." Barney said as he clapped his hands and fixed up his tie. "Scenario, FBI Special agent Barney Whitehall examining the grand central for internal terrorist activities. And Wait for it… he's doing it secretly, by blending in the civilian crowd and needs a female escort." Barney concluded just as both Lily and Ted rolled their eyes.

"And where's your badge, special agent Barney Whitehall?" Lily said sarcastically.

"Hush Lily. Special agents don't need to show their badges." Barney said with a smirk before patting Lily's head and walking towards the grand central in his pretend character.

"That's the worst plan he has ever come up with." Marshall whispered as he followed Barney.

"Nah… I don't think so. I'm pretty sure there are more worse plans in Barney's head." Ted replied following Marshall.

"I don't know which is worse, Barney being special agent or Barney not having a badge." Lily muttered as she also followed her friends.

 _Well kids, we went there for a photograph with the lesbian Robin but like usual, things turned south for all of us. The lesbian Robin wasn't just a Lesbian Robin as we thought. Oh no kids, she turned out to be the boss who managed to put your Uncle Barney into a pretty tight spot._

" _This should be fun…"_

" _Shush! What happened next, dad?"_


End file.
